Franklin
"Charlie Brown is really doing it, he's flying a kite!"- Franklin's reaction to seeing Charlie Brown flying his kite. Franklin is a minor supporting character in The Peanuts Movie. He is a close friend of Charlie Brown, and is usually seen supporting him throughout the movie, as well as acting as the announcer for various school related activities. He is voiced by Marelik "Mar Mar" Walker. The Peanuts Movie Snow Day Franklin is first seen on the morning of a Snow Day, gathering with others outside of Charlie Brown's house, eager for his friend to hurry up and head outside. Franklin watches as Charlie Brown steps outside of his hous with a kite, much to everyone's bewilderment, with Franklin saying that only Charlie Brown would do such a thing. Franklin and the others head down to the pond and begin a game of hockey. Franklin and the others are disrupted by Charlie Brown after he accidently passes through a crowd of kids and the hockey game itself. After Charlie Brown becomes entangled in the Kite-Eating Tree, Franklin and the others approach him while Lucy berates Charlie Brown, and watches as she does. Franklin then leaves Charlie Brown at the tree after Lucy is finished. As Franklin is skating on the ice, he is picked up and joins Snoopy's Ice-Skating chain, which takes Franklin and the others around the pond and Snoopy ultimately releases Franklin, who continues to skate on. Later that same day, Franklin along with the others notice a moving truck backing up into a vacant house across from Charlie Brown's. After Franklin arrives at a fence dividing the field and the "New Kid's" house, Franklin and the others begin speculating who this new kid is. Shortly after though, Franklin and the others "cover" by the fence is gone after Charlie Brown accidently knocks it down, with Franklin telling the movers that Charlie Brown was the one who had knocked down the fence, and with the others, run away, leaving Charlie Brown to run away in embarassment. School Day and the "New Kid" The next day, Franklin is seen walking into school with the others. As he is about to close the door behind him, he notices Snoopy (who had disguised himself as a student and even took one of Franklin's books) trying to sneak in, and after taking his book back, tells him that dogs are not allowed in school. After making his way to Miss Othmar's classroom, Franklin begins to talk to the others about who the new kid is and could possibly be. Franklin hears the door knob to the classroom move, and happily tells the others that the "New Kid" is coming, only for Charlie Brown to walk in, much to Franklin's and the others dissapointment. Franklin then continues to talk to his classmates when Linus's model airplane is accidently activated and begins to cause chaos in the classroom. Franklin avoids the plane, and goes to his desk after Miss Othmar walks in and tells her class to sit down. After Franklin sits in his desk, he listens as Miss Othmar tells the class that the "New Kid" will be joining their class, with Franklin becoming ecstatic at the idea. Franklin then watches as the "New Kid" walks in, as is revealed to be the Little Red-Haired Girl. After the new student sits at her desk, Franklin is annoyed to discover that he, along with his classmates, will be taking the state test. After recieving his test, Franklin begins to work on it and becomes disrupted after Snoopy, who had snuck into Miss Othmar's classroom, accidently gets his paw pinched by a binder ring. After Snoopy's distraction is dealt with by Lucy, Franklin completes his test and turns to look at Charlie Brown and Peppermint Patty as Miss Othmar announces that there is a minute left to complete the test. Franklin then watches as they both run to the front and slam their test on Miss Othmar's desk, only to be told to write their names. As Charlie Brown accidently places his hand on Peppermint Patty's, Franklin looks on as Charlie Brown accidently bumps into the Little Red-Haired Girl's desk, and as he attempts to introduce himself, only for him to run out of the classroom with Franklin and the others watching. The Talent Show Coming Soon...